broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Wrath of Grogar
"Before Tirek...Before Chrysalis...Before Discord...There was great evil, far more fouler than any other. His name was Grogar." Wrath of Grogar is a fan fiction by User:Otherside86 based on the television series My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, introducing the rebooted villain Grogar. Development Summary The donkey thief, Bray fled the Crystal Empire and escape into the Arctic North. He uncovers the ancient city of Tambelon and awaken the greatest evil onto Equestria. Grogar Before Equestria was discovered, a young Star Swirl the Bearded traveled to many lands to uncover new forms of Magic. On his journey, he travels through the Arctic North and discover the city of Tambelon, and crossed paths with its lord and master; a dark sorcerer of equal measure. Grogar the Ram Necromancer. He only desires to reign dominant among all others. His evil intent draw the two to battle each other. But in the end, it was Star Swirl who prevailed. He imprisoned Grogar inside a special magical sarcophagus for all eternity. But before he was sealed away, Grogar had hidden a part of his life energy in his neck bell. While imprisoned, his new-found hatred for Star Swirl and his kind grew, for he fears pony magic will defeat him again, and swore to seek vengeance on all of ponykind. Thousands of years later, Bray discovered Grogar's tomb, opened his sarcophagus, and found his corpse. While far away in Ponyville, Spoiled Rich is in possession of Grogar's bell. When she rings it, after his sarcophagus was opened, Grogar was revived. Now awoken in the "new-found" Equestria and persuaded Bray into his services, he was set to destroy Equestria and recreate it in his own image. Grogar is an ancient evil that existed long before Equestria's recorded history. Through his power of the dark arts and his malice, he became an unstoppable force of nature. Because he "slumbered" for thousands of years, he wasn't aware all ponykind had come together or the discovery of Equestria. He used his magic to go through an entire library and learned all he needed to know in just a matter of seconds. After having Bray retrieve his bell for him, his full power was restored. With no knowledge or record of his own exist, the ponies have no solution of defeating him. The most serious and malevolent foes the ponies ever had to face. He keeps emotions and expressions are more stable than other villains. When he decides to fight, he takes his time, but prefers to hitting hard and finishing fast as he could. He possesses a unique form of magic that allows him to cast obscured spells that ponies are unable to pull. When Lord Tirek stole his magic, Grogar still had complete control over it; torturing Tirek from the inside and forcing him to release it, along with the other magic he stole. Not only is Grogar powerful, but he is a genius; constantly figuring out ways to outwit is enemies and escape his fate. Such as when he poured his energy into his bell for his inevitable return, or that he uses unique spells to avoid finishing blows. Grogar is very hard to beat; and even if they are able to, it is nearly impossible of getting rid of him for good. Plot Other versions Wrath of Grogar is a Equestria Girls story where the Canterlot High Girls are faced with an ancient evil from Equestria. Plot Over a thousand years ago, Grogar the Ram Necromancer ruled over the race called the Troggles in the dark city of Tambelon. But he was enviably betrayed by his subjects with some help from the pony wizard, Star Swirl the Bearded. Category:Fanfiction Category:WIP